


The Nude

by cloj



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloj/pseuds/cloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much discussion with his publicist, Luke, Tom is persuaded to rest easy during his week off filming...he decides to try a new hobby, but his first session was not quite what he expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nude

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone! This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction. I've read so many fantastic fics from other writers, I decided to give it go. Feedback would be greatly appreciated to see if I should continue with it. If something similar to this story exists, I don't know about it, so please don't think I'm copying someone else!

With his hands in his pockets, Tom stood facing the door to the studio. He rocked back and forth on his heels, a large satchel bag slung horizontally over his shoulder. He breathed deeply and exhaled whilst thinking back to his conversation with his friend and publicist, Luke.

“You’ve been go, go, go non-stop for the last few months, especially with the new film. Since you’ve got the week off, I’d really like you to relax and take it easy. Rest. Recharge. Something low-key. No late nights on the town. See some films, theatre, quiet activities, learn a new art form. Write a book, I don’t care, but please don’t over exert yourself! You need the rest!” Luke had pleaded.

Tom shook himself out of his reverie. He had reluctantly agreed with Luke which had led him here, a local art studio where students were learning the art of drawing.

Tom had always wanted to learn how to draw or paint, another art form for him to master but had just never been able to find the time. He’d seen the advertisement in the local paper, inviting anyone who wanted to try a class. With some trepidation, he knocked on the door.

“Come in!” he heard a voice sing out. Tom opened the door, went through, closing it behind him. The hallway was dimly lit, but he could see it begin to brighten as he continued down the hall. Finally, Tom came to a large open room and immediately noticed the art easels set in a semi-circle in the middle of the room. A man, similar to Tom’s age, was busy setting up items near the easels. He turned his attention to Tom and a smile spread over his face as he strode over, offering his hand to shake. “My name is James, welcome to my studio. You must be Tom?” he questioned.

Tom ran his hand nervously through his blonde curls. “Yeah, I rang regarding your advertisement in the newspaper.” He looked around admiring the room. “Thought I’d try something new, have always wanted to, but lacked the time to commit to it.”

James nodded in understanding. “Well there’s no pressure to produce world class masterpieces, especially on your first attempt.” he joked. “It’s all about the basics, just go at your own pace with what you’re comfortable with. I need to keep setting up so why don’t you pick out an easel, get comfortable and get yourself settled?”

“Thanks” Tom replied. He walked to the easel to the far right of the room, best spot he thought so not everyone could see his first dismal attempt. He removed his satchel and began to take out the contents. James had said they could work with pencil or charcoal, so Tom had bought both to try. He placed them on the small table beside his easel as well as a bottle of water. He took a moment to look around the room. It was painted white, making it bright and airy. Tom noticed many paintings and sketches adorning the walls. He knew he’d never be able to produce such pieces, but he hoped to produce something he could be somewhat proud to display in his home.

Tom watched as James had placed a wooden chair into the centre of the room, but had no time to give it much thought as other people began to trickle into the room. Some looked as nervous as he did, others appeared more confident. James had begun to slowly lower the curtain on the windows and it was then that Tom noticed there were several candles burning around the room. Light was still coming through the curtains, but the room now took on a softness that was not there earlier.

James approached the artists and directed them to take their seats behind their easels. “I’d like to welcome everyone today,” he began. “This is a beginners class, however those that have been here before, please feel free to share your knowledge with our new participants.” James went on to address the new artists. “Our more advanced class has joined us today as we are going to be doing something a bit different to the usual bowl of fruit or vase of flowers! I have something much lovelier for you to sketch today.”

James seemed to smile in Tom’s direction, and it was then he noticed someone brush past his left, ever so lightly. She was petite, with blonde hair tied up in a loose bun at the back of her head. She wore only a white robe that clung to her body, a very luscious curvy body. She turned around to face the group. Tom swallowed and stared at her, his mouth suddenly dry. She had the bluest of eyes and rosy red lips. She was simply exquisite. She stood near James and he placed an arm around her waist. “Everybody, this is Poppy, and she has graciously agreed to model for our class today.” Poppy looked around at everyone before she met Tom’s stare. A ghost of a smile played on her lips.

James’ voice bought Tom back to reality. “If everyone would like to take their places at the easel, we’ll begin.” James turned to Poppy. “Are you ready?” Poppy nodded, and let the white dressing gown drop to the floor…as did Tom’s jaw.


End file.
